


Falling Slowly

by Kawaii_girl0905



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love, Married Couple, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_girl0905/pseuds/Kawaii_girl0905
Summary: Set in my Sakura universe and a sequel to Forever and an Eternity. Set a few months after Rin's arrival to the forest and her accepting her new body as a mother. Sesshomaru's words are just what Rin needed to hear to find acceptance with herself and him. The story also includes a lemon.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is sequel to my first story "Forever and an Eternity". You don't have to read it, but it would be better to so this story makes more sense. There is a lemon scene. If you are uncomfortable with that, there is plenty of warning in the story so you can skip over it. See end of story for additional notes.

Falling Slowly

The wind was quiet this morning, nothing but the birds' quiet chirping could be heard. Rin looked to the sky taking in the warmth from the sun and sighing in peace. Life had been good so far since coming to live in the forest with her small family. It’s been five months since she made the move to live here and so far, everything was going more perfect than she thought. She looked over to Jaken who was struggling with the deer hide that he was trying to unravel.

Rin chuckled. “Master Jaken let me help you,” she called out running over to grab one end and pulling. Sesshomaru had caught the deer a few days ago for Rin and Jaken, since eating the deer they had been taking the time to skin and stretch it out turning into a make-shift blanket for her.

The girls were growing each day, they were now starting to push themselves up with their hands following her movements. She and Jaken would take turns running in front of the girls to see their eyes following them. She couldn’t believe how much they were growing, it only seemed like yesterday that they were nothing but fresh babes. Sesshomaru would leave every now and then for a day or two then come right back. He was always near when she would need him. This morning was no different, Sesshomaru was off to the side resting in front of a large tree watching over all of them. She could feel his gaze linger over her every now and then, not sure what he was thinking of when he was looking at her.

Jaken and Rin laid out the large deer hid, and she pulled the large basket that was housing the twins over and sat down next to it. She gently rocked the basket while humming softly. Towa and Setsuna had fed a bit ago and were now napping peacefully. Rin studied their faces taking in their hair. She was still memorized at how they had different hair colors from each other, but both had magenta stripes. She had asked Sesshomaru if he knew why they had this and he only replied that it was their demon heritage making its presence known. Sometimes in the night, she would awaken to see him just staring at their girls. One particular time she caught him stroking Towa’s head while Towa peered at him. Their little girl just watched him seeming to know he was her father and was comforted by his presence.

Moments like that made Rin grateful to have Sesshomaru in her life. She saw past the layers of silence he put up. She saw past the wall of disinterest he always displayed; she saw him. She saw the demon that others were terrified of. She saw the demon that others would run from. She saw the demon that Inuyasha and the others would never see. She supposed that she was probably the only one who saw Sesshomaru for who he truly was. Others from the outside could say Rin tamed the great demon lord Sesshomaru but she knew that wasn’t the case. Sesshomaru didn’t need taming. If you asked the great lord Sesshomaru what he needed, he would merely state he didn’t need anything or anyone, but Rin knew that wasn’t true either.

Sesshomaru needed Rin just as much as Rin needed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru’s pride would never allow him to admit he needed anything. Rin knew this and it didn’t bother her. She knew the Sesshomaru that no one else knew, he had shown her the side that no one else would ever see. To Rin that was the most precious gift, Sesshomaru could ever give her, well that and the gift of their twin girls. Rin looked over to see Sesshomaru staring at her again, feeling her face heat up, she looked away.

“Lady Rin, I’m going to head down to the creek to fetch some water. Did you need anything while I am there?” Jaken called out.

“Just water as well, Master Jaken.”

“Jaken, be sure to be back before the sunsets. Rin and I will be gone for the evening.” Sesshomaru called out from his spot by the tree.

Rin saw Jaken bow to his lord and then left. Rin turned to Sesshomaru, “Are we going somewhere later?

Rin felt Sesshomaru's intense gaze upon her, staring at her for a moment before finally speaking, “I wish to be alone with my wife this evening. Is this to your liking?”

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and sat beside him, “I have no issues being alone with you, just surprised. I also have not been away from the girls for no more than a few minutes.”

“Jaken can care for them for a few hours. We will not be gone the entire night.”

“I’m sure he can, he did take care of them for the first two weeks while I was back in the village.”

Rin made her way back to the girls, deep in thought about their coming evening. Even though she saw Sesshomaru daily minus the times he left, they had actually not been alone by themselves. The girls never leaving their side or usually Jaken was not far behind. Come to think about it, she and Sesshomaru had not been alone together since her seventh month of pregnancy. At that stage of her pregnancy Kaede, Sango, or Kagome would always be with her in case she needed them or if anything were to happen. Rin suddenly realized that she and her husband had not been intimate in seven months. Rin sat there flabbergasted; she of course knew it had been a while but in all the craziness of what was going on she didn’t realize that it had been THAT long.

'Does he want to be intimate with me?' Rin thought to herself. Her body wasn’t the same anymore. She wasn’t sure if he would still want her in that sense. Since coming to live in the forest, she would take the girls to the hot springs and bathe with them. Sesshomaru never joined her in the baths but he would stand guard, watching as Rin would gently bathe the girls. Rin didn’t want to take too long with her baths so she would be quick as not to keep the twins waiting. Rin was so quick in her bathing that she missed the lingering heated looks her husband was giving her new body.

Rin looked down at herself in her simple yukata. Her breasts had filled out since the pregnancy, her hips boarded as well. Her stomach had gone back to the same flatness as before, but her body now adorned stretch marks from when her belly grew. Some of the markings even ran down to her upper thighs. In all honestly, Rin was now embarrassed about how her body looked, growing up malnourished after her family was killed caused her to be on the small side. Since leaving Sesshomaru to join Kaede Rin had only grown a few more inches, she was shorter than Kagome. She hadn’t realized the effects of not eating regularly would hinder her growth. She asked Kaede about it once and the old miko responded, “Not much to be done about it now child. Ye be in good health otherwise.”

Not that Rin was complaining, she was glad that she was healthy enough to be able to birth twins. It was that her new body afterward made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to having large breasts. They even hurt at times; she knew that was due to the milk production but still. She also had to be careful about moving too quickly, sometimes she had to hold herself down otherwise they would be all over the place. She now understood why Kaede suggested making her new yukata bigger in the chest area. Sighing Rin knew there was nothing to be done about her large breasts. Maybe Sesshomaru didn’t want to be intimate with her, maybe he just wanted her company for the night.

'Would it be so wrong to be intimate with him tonight? It’s not like I don’t enjoy the things he does to me.' Rin felt herself growing hot recalling their wedding night, she didn’t know it was possible to feel things like that. Rin turned so her back was to Sesshomaru, she didn’t want him to see her struggling with how flustered she had become. Making love to her husband was beyond anything she ever thought it would be, for someone who never displayed any emotion he certainly did not hold back when making love to her. She missed feeling his skin against hers, she missed laying her head on his chest and hearing his heartbeat. She missed having his arms wrapped around her after their lovemaking. Who was she kidding? She did miss their intimacies; it was the only time Sesshomaru would show her his vulnerable side.

'Calm down Rin, you could be overthinking the whole situation.' Rin thought to herself patting her cheeks trying to get herself under control. Rin decided to not worry herself about the topic any longer and turned her focus back to her girls. They were still sleeping so Rin decided to get up and stretch her legs. Knowing Sesshomaru was near the girls, Rin felt comfortable walking away for a few moments. She walked over to a bed of flowers and absently started picking a few. Rin spent more time walking around the clearing before finally deciding to head back. When she returned, she found Jaken had arrived back with more supplies and the sun was low in the sky. She hadn’t even realized how much time had gone by while Jaken was away.

“Come Rin. Jaken, watch over the girls. If anything happens to them, it will be your head.” Sesshomaru stated while standing and waiting for Rin.

Rin merely shook her head. “Master Jaken the girls should be ok. I did feed them a while ago. If they fuss they may need a change. I believe you can handle that, correct?”

“Of course, M’lady. I do as my lord and lady commands.”

“I know, I know, you do as your lord and lady commands. I told you Master Jaken, you need not address me as Lady. I’m Rin.” Rin sighed. She had insisted that Jaken only call her Rin, but he persisted in calling her Lady every time.

"M’lady, it is most disrespectful to address you only as Rin, as my lord’s wife you deserve the utmost respect as any noble!” Jaken stated looking shocked and dismayed at hearing Rin say such a thing.

“Ok ok,” Rin sighed again knowing she was losing a never-ending battle. Rin walked over to the basket and kissed each of her daughters on their foreheads. “Mommy and your father are going away for a bit. We will be back soon. Don’t be too much trouble for Master Jaken, ok?” Rin was only met with quiet silence and what looked like a small smile from Towa.

“Rin.” She heard her husband call her again. She stood and walked over to Sesshomaru letting him know that she was ready. Sesshomaru lead the way walking out of the clearing, Rin turning to Jaken one more time waving bye. They continue walking for some time when they finally come across another clearing and the hot spring that she brings the girls to. Once there, Rin looked ever to see that there was a basket of food and another deer hid laid out for them.

Sesshomaru seeing the look of puzzlement on Rin’s face said, “I had Jaken prepare us a meal so we could spend the evening together and not have you worry about procuring food.”

Rin knew that Sesshomaru didn’t eat human food, so the meal was made especially for her.

“Thank you Sesshomaru, I see that you planned this night for us. I hope I do not disappoint you,” said Rin while bowing to her husband.

“You could never disappoint me. Eat.”

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, making her way over to the basket and deer hid, she sat down and started digging to see what food was available. She pulled out an apple and started munching on it. She pointed to beside herself. “Sit, please.”

Sesshomaru came and sat down sitting crossed-legged. Rin quietly ate the apple thinking to herself, “He most likely probably does want to be intimate tonight.” Rin was happy that she had chosen to bathe this morning rather than the evening like she usually does. She felt herself growing nervous about the idea of being nude in front of her husband.

“Please don’t let me disappoint him.”

After finishing the apple, Rin rummaged through the basket and ate some more of what Jaken had packed for her. Deciding to wash her hands, Rin stood and made her way over to the hot spring. After freshening up, she turned to see that Sesshomaru had removed his swords and armor.

“Come,” Sesshomaru called her.

Rin nervously walked over and knelt in front of him, so she was kneeling on her knees. When she went to shuffle further down, she felt Sesshomaru’s hands still her having placed them on Rin’s hips.

“Stay, I wish to look upon you like this.”

“Oh, ok…. “ Rin chewed on her lip avoiding Sesshomaru’s eyes, looking down at her hands that she had placed in front of her.

She could feel Sesshomaru’s hands massaging her hips. “Do you not want this? I will stop if you ask.”

Rin’s head shot up, “No! No, it’s not that I don’t want you. I just…… “ shrugging her shoulders, Rin was at a loss for words.

“You have never been shy about voicing your opinion before. Speak so I may know the cause of your discomfort. I smelled your arousal earlier, was I mistaken in your intent?”

Blushing furiously Rin’s eyes widen in shock staring at Sesshomaru, “You could smell my arousal?!”

“I am Inu, we have a strong sense of smell. I can smell everything. I can even smell when you are fertile.”

At this point, Rin could only look at Sesshomaru mortified. “Oh, my goodness……” Rin muttered under breath while covering her face with her hands.

Sesshomaru allowed her a moment to calm herself and then gently pulled her hands from her face.

Staring intently at her, he said again, “Speak. I wish to know what causes you grieve.”

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, he was right. Since when was she afraid of speaking her mind? She recalled the time when Sesshomaru had told her she was staying behind when he went off to find Magatsuhi when she was younger. Remembering how she begged her Lord Sesshomaru not to leave her behind, only to have fears relieved when Sesshomaru had stated that Jaken and Kohaku were also staying behind as well. Since when had she become afraid of using her voice?

Even when she first met her Lord Sesshomaru, once in his presence and Jaken’s did she finally feel comfortable speaking again. Rin could only wonder, when did she become afraid of being truthful to her husband? She wasn’t some shy village girl, no she was once Sesshomaru’s vassal at one point. She traveled the countryside with her Lord while he was on the path of destroying Naraku. She was even there at the final confrontation of Naraku! If she could handle that, then surely could handle this conversation with her husband.

Squaring her shoulders and looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye, “You misunderstand me, it’s not you that I am apprehensive about but myself.”

Sesshomaru cocked his side to the side, not understanding, “Explain.”

Gathering her courage and taking a deep breath, she explained, “Sesshomaru, my body is not what it once was. My breasts carry food for our twins, so they are heavier and bigger now. My hips once small are wider due to me carrying for nine months. My body now carries visible scars, I know that I have other small scars here and there on my body, but these are different. My body that showed no marks before now bares many marks of my pregnancy. I am worried that you no longer be pleased by me once you look upon me.”

Once finished Rin anxiously looked at her husband’s face. She could only see the love in his eyes at this moment but right now she needed more. She needed to hear his voice, she needed to be reassured that Sesshomaru still found her beautiful. She knew she was being vain at this moment, but he was her husband, it was only natural she would need to hear something from him. Anything to assuage her fears because right now all the deafening silence was only making it worst.

She suddenly felt Sesshomaru’s hands move from her hips where they had been dormant laying to the tie on her yukata and slowly pull the tie loose.

“You think your body would displease this Sesshomaru?” he stated while pushing her yukata from her shoulders.

“You think I would look upon your body with disdain?” while grabbing onto her sleeves and pulling the yukata off the rest of her body letting it fall to the forest floor.

“This body that provides nourishment to our offspring?” he said while cupping her heavy breast gently rubbing a thumb across her nipple causing Rin to shudder.

“This body that carried our children for nine long months?” Running his hands down her sides now brushing his long claws against her stretch marks.

“This body that causes me to be this painfully hard and ache for you?” He stated grabbing her hand and placing it over his hard member. Rin looked at him in shock. She hadn’t don't anything to him, and he was already hard waiting for her.

“This body that birthed not one but two of our daughters?” placing a hand between her thighs and cupping her sex ever so softly causing Rin to gasp out and grab onto Sesshomaru’s shoulders for support.

“I look upon your body every time you bathe our daughters. I have seen every inch of you and your body still pleases me. You are so caught up in our daughters you failed to see the effect you have on me. Why do you think I do not join you during your bathing time? I do not wish for our daughters to see me in such a state of desire.”

“Rin you are correct in that I do see your body differently now but not because it looks different. I see it differently now because I see the strength it carries. I saw you grow every day with my seed, I saw the joy on your face with you carrying our children, I see the strength you possess for not only carrying one but two offspring of a demon lord. That is not easily accomplished.”

Pulling Rin’s body closer to his, he brought his mouth next to Rin’s ear, “I only see beauty when I look at you. I see perfection.”

Rin could feel her eyes burning with the unushered tears threatening to fall. She should have known that her husband could see past the simple scars her body now carried. She felt silly at that moment, Sesshomaru was never about appearances, the connection he had with her had started with her mind. Sesshomaru loved her for who she was then above anything else. Wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck she merely whispered a soft thank you while hugging him.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the back of Rin’s head and drew her away from him.

“Again, no thanks are needed. I only say what I mean.”

Rin allowed a few tears to fall and shook her head in agreement. She leaned forward and kissed Sesshomaru gently on the lips allowing him to set the pace. Soon Sesshomaru deepens the kiss and she felt him push her to lay on her back. He started trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck, not missing a spot. He cupped her breast and gently used his tongue bringing her nipple to a stiff peak, using his other hand to massage the neglected twin. He savored the taste of what his daughters have only been permitted to. His mouth left her breast and trailed soft kisses to her belly paying close attention to her stretch marks. She then felt his body shift lower and gently push her thighs open making room for his shoulders.

She never knew that husbands and wives use their mouths on each other and the first time Sesshomaru did, she practically came off the futon. Sesshomaru having to use his hands to hold her down surmised that Rin was very sensitive down there and would always be gentle and take his time. Pushing Rin’s thighs up and towards her body, Sesshomaru gently used the flat of his tongue on her nether lips humming in content that Rin’s body was ready for him. Needing one of his hands, he positioned one of Rin’s legs over his shoulder, licking his thumb, he began to use it to softly stroke her tiny bundle of nerves and started alternating between different strokes with his tongue.

Rin could only lay there panting, she had forgotten how skillful Sesshomaru was with his tongue. Fisting the deer hid in her hands and wanting to clench her thighs as well but when she tried clenching her thighs, Sesshomaru pushed her thighs open even more stilling her.

“Stay still and allow this Sesshomaru to pleasure you.” She heard him speak out. Rin did as she was told and soon, she moved one of her hands to cup his head keeping him in place when he licked a particularly sensitive spot that caused her to cry out.

“God Sesshomaru, I’m…. don’t stop…. Please….” Rin panted out.

She was so close, she was on the edge, just a little bit longer. Sesshomaru sensing she was near her climax, used two of his fingers to pick up the speed of his rubbing on her tiny bundle of nerves. With a few more sensuous licks and a faster speed of rubbing, he heard Rin cry out and felt her whole body tense in rupture. He continued licking along her nether lips and slowed down his rubbing allowing her to ride out her release.

Rin laid there with her arm over her eyes and letting herself catch her breath. Her husband was a skillful lover, she had always wonder how he learned such things as pleasing a woman’s body. When asked one time after their lovemaking Sesshomaru had only stated, “I listen to your body.” Realizing that that was all he was going to say Rin left it alone.

She heard Sesshomaru move above her, she removed her arm and opened her eyes to see him removing his robes. Rin licked her lips looking at her husband, knowing that only she could see him like this. That only she could see him in such a state. No one else would ever have this privilege. His erection jutted out in stark contrast to his body. She remembered seeing it for the first and being afraid that he wouldn’t fit but somehow it did. The wonders of the human body she supposes.

Opening her arms to her husband, she spoke out, “Come, remind me what it feels like to have you move against me. It’s been far too long since I’ve had you inside me, my love.” She spread her thighs making room for him once again and beckon him to her.

Sesshomaru kneeled over Rin and kissed her slowly and then nestled himself between her thighs. She moved one of her thighs up and watched as he took his member into his hand and slide inside her, both hissing at the feeling. It had been far too long since they had been joined. Sesshomaru waited for Rin to adjust before moving. Rin let out a few breaths calming herself and then securely wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru’s shoulders nodded her head it was ok to start moving. She felt him start rocking against her gently gradually building up the tempo.

Rin focused on the sounds of Sesshomaru breathing and moans next to her ear, she could hear the quiet background noises of the forest as well. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to only feel in this moment. She wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. She simply just wanted to feel her husband against her. She felt Sesshomaru start to speed up his thrusts and him grabbing her hips to angle her differently, so he rubbed against her special spot. Rin’s breath hitched and she felt herself growing close again to her release. Running her hands down Sesshomaru’s back wanting to make sure he was finding his release as well, Rin started to meet his thrusts matching his speed wrapping one of her legs around his backside.

“You little minx,” Sesshomaru whispered out pressing his forehead to her’s. Rin coyly smiled back. Rin’s panting increase and Sesshomaru could tell she close and that she only needed a little more to get her to cross the threshold. Wanting to get her across the finish line, he used his hand to rub her and pumped into her with more force. He grunted out when he felt Rin clench tightly around him and her calling out his name. Her body gripped him in a tight-like vice and all he needed was a few more quick deep thrust and he came with a long harsh pant.

Rin's hands found Sesshomaru’s face and kissed him, bringing his head to lay upon her chest. Both panting, they basked in the silence. Rin now understanding that her husband’s love for her had not changed. After this night, Rin knew her husband’s love for her had only grown.

“Maybe we can have one more after all of this is over.” Rin quietly whispered.

“One more?”

“One more child, if you were open to it. A son, a son that could help you rule your empire one day.”

“Hm. I am not opposed to it.”

“Then I shall be ready whenever you are,” Rin said and closed her eyes.

“I hope you are not too tired my wife, I’m not finished with you yet.” Sesshomaru stated starting to plant kisses across Rin’s collar bone.

“Eh??” Rin called out, feeling her husband turn her into a new position.

\------

Sesshomaru made love to her a few more times afterward, the last time with him taking her from the back. He had carried her over the hot springs so they could bathe, Rin being able to take her time and fully enjoying herself. She had found a small crevice to sit in. While she was dangling her feet in the hot spring, she felt another crevice.

“Sesshomaru there is another ledge here. Come, sit between my legs.” She watched as Sesshomaru made his way over to her, he gently rubbed her thighs and then made himself comfortable laying the back of his head against her soft belly, his arms resting on her thighs. Rin started stroking his head allowing the movements to relax her and him.

“I will be leaving tomorrow.”

Rin felt a tightness in her chest. Usually when Sesshomaru would leave he would announce it the morning of his departure.

“How long will you be gone?”

The silence only told Rin that Sesshomaru would be gone longer than two days this time. Rin took a deep breath, knowing that there were still pieces moving in his plan. Knowing that whatever mission he going to attend tomorrow meant it was something in the long term of his goals. As he had told her upon her arrival to the forest this plan was going to take years. Rin was caught off guard with his comment that she didn’t even realize she had stopped massaging his head, realizing this she resumed her task.

“We shall be here waiting for you upon your return.”

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“Rest my husband. You always watch over all of us, let me watch over you this one time.” Rin spoke into Sesshomaru’s ear.

Rin continued stroking Sesshomaru’s head and watched as he closed his eyes. Seeing that he was comfortable, she looked up to the night sky. The sky was empty with only the stars present. Kagome had explained to her one time that stars will travel across galaxies taking a long time to reach their destinations.

Rin asked one time, “Do the stars ever fall?”

“Fall?” Kagome looked to her in puzzlement.

“You said that stars travel, do they ever fall from the sky?”

“Mmm, I don’t think so. There is something called shooting stars where you may see a flash of light across the sky. There are also meteors that fall towards earth every now and then so I don’t see why stars can’t fall to earth as well. Don’t worry though, if they are falling, they are falling slowly and do not cause us any harm.” Kagome explained.

'Falling slowly…… , Rin thought to herself. If there was one thing Rin could do it would be to catch Sesshomaru if he should ever fall. After all, he did catch her falling slowly all those years ago.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first lemon; I didn't want anything over the top or to graphic. I wanted their love making to be more about the emotionally connection than anything else, I hope I was able to convey that. Again, any constructive feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
